starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus (Ghost Academy)
|fgcolor= |image=Cyprus GA Comic1.JPG |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early= |last= |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |type=Battlecruiser |propulsion= |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=Nuclear missiles |FTL=Yes |faction= Sons of Korhal (?—2500) Terran Dominion |job=Command ship |command=Commodore Georg Darabont (?—2501) |crew= |concattop= }} The Cyrus is a Terran Dominion battlecruiser. It was commanded by Commodore Georg Darabont.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. History In 2500, the Cyrus was a Sons of Korhal battlecruiser. It was present at the Fall of Tarsonis, but SoK leader Arcturus Mengsk ordered it to remain in place while Tarsonis fell to the zerg. Afterward, the crew was accused of cowardice and upon joining the Dominion wore insignia with yellow slash marks to signify this. The battlecruiser was undermanned and had not undergone repairs since the battle, not even a year later, although it still carried several nuclear missiles. Commodore Darabont and his executive officer Mirne believed Mengsk's orders had been unusual and felt Mengsk owed his crew some respect. The Baker's Dozen In 2501 the Cyrus visited the on Ursa in order to take ghost trainees to The Baker's Dozen on a training expedition. The crew took pains to hide their weakness from the trainees, parading large numbers of marines in front of them and so forth. However, between the ghosts' telepathy and trainee Lio Travski's technopathy, they quickly learned the truth. This left the ghosts demoralized. Upon reaching The Baker's Dozen, they were expected to head to the fifth planet for a training mission. However, Travski picked up a distress call from Shi, the fourth planet. Four Old Family heirs were trapped there by the zerg. Commodore Darabont was intent on rescuing them from the zerg in order to regain Mengsk's respect. The trainees accompanied marines to the surface in transports. Their first assault, a nuclear strike against a hatchery cluster, was successful, and they rescued the heirs too, but the ground force was bogged down by waves of zerg emerging from another hatchery cluster. Without any more nuclear weapons, the ground forces were being overwhelmed and the transports were sent to pick them up. However, the zerg destroyed these. Meanwhile, Darabont ordered the Cyrus to attack the second hatchery cluster, but it was shot down by spore cannons. The zerg rushed into the downed battlecruiser, killing those inside. Lio Travski used his technopathy to determine the Cyrus was still functional despite the damage, and he believed his abilities could repair it. The ghosts and heirs made it to the ship, but quickly fell under attack from the zerg. A new plan was hatched—trainees Nova Terra and Gabriel Tosh would head to the hatchery cluster, luring the zerg to their position and destroy them, Travski would repair the Cyrus and the other ghosts, especially Kath Toom (a master of rifle shots) would hold off the zerg until then. The plan succeeded. However, Terra was forced to release her attack while Tosh was still in the danger zone, and he was critically wounded. Travski was able to repair the Cyrus enough to bring it to Tosh's location and pick him and Terra up, then travel back to Ursa. On their way, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk ordered the head of the Ghost Program, Director Kevin Bick, to have the survivors memory wiped of the experience and to have the heirs secretly executed. The trainees (except Tosh) were left with the impression that their training mission had been canceled. Travski was particularly disappointed with this, as he had always wanted to ride on a battlecruiser. References Category: Battlecruisers